<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой мир by Leka_Koks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791643">Мой мир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks'>Leka_Koks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark!Theo, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murderers, dark!Boris, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини m-e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир Бориса состоял из полупрозрачных призраков, пустых шприцев, горького сигаретного дыма, жестоких убийств и наркотического дурмана.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Danya-K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мир Бориса состоял из полупрозрачных призраков, пустых шприцев, горького сигаретного дыма, жестоких убийств и наркотического дурмана.</p><p>Но до встречи с Тео его призраки были ясными, свежими, Борис видел их четко. Они напоминали обо всех людях, которых он убил. Одни были с аккуратными дырками от пуль, другие разодраны до красного, влажного мяса, а у некоторых не хватало конечностей.</p><p>Призраки преследовали его неизменно, были пожизненными спутниками, от которых Борис не мог избавиться. Они прятались по углам, когда Борис напивался в каком-нибудь баре, прыгали под колеса его автомобиля, после чего он нанял себе личного водителя, дышали ему в спину и не отрывали взгляда. Борис почти привык к постоянному ощущению слежки. </p><p>А когда его упекли в психушку, вечное чувство, что за ним следят, стало невыносимым, невозможно было отвлечь свой мозг на что-то другое. Борис старался не смотреть по сторонам, ему не хотелось знать, кто к нему пришел на этот раз. Они всегда приходили толпой, замирали около его койки и совсем не двигались, стояли безмолвными тенями осуждения. Но Борис не собирался задерживаться там надолго.</p><p>А потом он встретил Тео, когда их поселили в одну палату, и призраки стали исчезать, меркнуть, словно он закрывал мозг Бориса от любых галлюцинаций.</p><p>Мир Тео состоял из осколков цемента, удушающего дыма с кусочками острого стекла, смертей самых близких, пожара и пяти попыток суицида.</p><p>Он был тихим, носил роговые очки, из-за чего был похож на Гарри Поттера, и почти не разговаривал, словно сам являлся призраком из борисова мира, только без крови и свисающих ошметков кожи. Борису хотелось его растрясти, вывести настоящего Тео, потому что Борис прекрасно видел: он совсем не такой, а просто бледная тень от седативных.</p><p>Иногда Борису удавалось обмануть санитаров и они с Тео не принимали на ночь таблетки. В такие моменты Тео превращался в себя, его глаза становились глубокими, полными. Он рассказывал Борису о смерти своей матери во время теракта, о странном пожаре в доме отца, где погибли все, кроме него, о картине, которую он случайно выкрал из музея, а потом по глупости потерял. С того момента прошло уже шесть лет, найти ее будет трудно, но Борис пообещал ему, что сможет, пока гладил Тео по волосам. За пару дней до появления Бориса, у Тео была очередная попытка суицида и после нее его стали привязывать к кровати тугими ремнями.</p><p>Когда Борис смотрел на него, собственные призраки больше не были четкими, стали мутными тенями, полупрозрачными образами, от которых можно было отмахнуться. Поэтому Борис решил забрать его с собой. Оставлять Тео одного не хотелось совершенно.</p><p>В рождественские праздники в психушке на дежурство осталось всего три санитара и медсестра. Медсестра уже давно была мертва, выпив свой полезный коктейль, который для нее приготовил Борис, подсыпав туда мышьяка. С санитарами было сложнее, но двоих он убил достаточно легко, Борис и не с такими справлялся. Одному он размозжил голову о каменную плитку, пока мозги не начали вытекать из продырявленного черепа, а второго душил, с интересом наблюдая, как тот покраснел и вывалил из вонючего рта толстый язык. А вот от третьего, к его удивлению, избавился Тео.</p><p>Покрытый кровью, он выглядел невероятно прекрасно, настоящим совершенством.</p><p>Борис застал его в коридоре задумчиво смотрящим на распростертое перед ним тело. В руках у него был откуда-то взявшийся блестящий скальпель, подходя к Тео, Борис отметил, что у санитара практически полностью разорвано горло, зияя красной дырой, и лужа крови оплетает его тело по контуру, словно кокон.</p><p>— Эй. — Борис отобрал у тихого и заторможенного Тео скальпель и, протерев его салфетками, бросил рядом с трупом, а после быстро поцеловал Тео в губы. — Нам пора. </p><p>Охранников убрали Юрий и Виктор, старые друзья Бориса, которые и помогли им бежать.</p><p>Призраков троих санитаров Борис видел, когда они ехали в эту лачугу, временное прибежище, где будут ждать, пока Юрий сможет сделать для них документы.</p><p>Полупрозрачные, покрытые кровью, они промелькнули в толпе, но Борис поспешно отвернулся, взяв Тео за руку.</p><p>Борис закурил, потирая ладони друг о друга, чтобы согреть замерзшие пальцы. Время, конечно, они выбрали не очень удачное, а в этом старом доме, кажется, совсем не работало отопление.</p><p>Тео вяло кутался в ветхое одеяло, сидя на скрипящем, продавленном диване, его взгляд был пустой, тусклый, он неотрывно смотрел на сломанный, мертвый мобильник, с которым не расставался с тринадцати лет. В вечном ожидании звонка от собственных призраков. Он просто еще не отошел от нейролептиков, которыми его утром заботливо накормили в психушке.</p><p>Борис выкинул окурок в окно и, подойдя к Тео, сел рядом с ним. Вытащил у него из холодных пальцев телефон и убрал подальше.</p><p>— А если нас найдут, — пробормотал Тео, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>Его голос был такой безжизненный, что даже непонятно, задавал он вопрос или констатировал факт.</p><p>— Не найдут, — уверенно ответил Борис, запуская ладонь в мягкие волосы Тео и быстро целуя его в уголок пухлых губ. — Не волнуйся, Поттер. Скоро мой старый друг отвезет нас в Нью-Йорк и мы будем свободны, как ветер. Я тебе это обещаю. А потом я найду твою птичку.</p><p>Тео посмотрел на него, взгляд его начал проясняться, больше не был потерянным, он кивнул, соглашаясь, доверяясь Борису.</p><p>— Спать хочу, — пожаловался Тео, начав тереть кулаками глаза под очками беззащитным, детским жестом.</p><p>Борис кивнул и улегся на диван, утянув Тео за собой. Вдвоем было тесно, а под одним одеялом тепло, Борис крепко прижал Тео к себе, поглаживая ладонями его спину. От ощущения его горячего дыхания на шее Бориса тоже начало клонить в сон.</p><p>— Спи, Поттер. Скоро мы уже будем далеко отсюда.</p><p>Призраки, жавшиеся по углам их временного убежища, стали еще прозрачнее, вскоре их будет совсем не видно.</p><p>Борис улыбнулся и спокойно закрыл глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>